


Mirror, Mirror

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Bad Gene [3]
Category: Supernatural AU, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mirror, Mirror

By the time that Gen returned home with the boys, Jared had an overnight bag packed and resting by the door. “Evening, handsome.” She greeted her husband with a kiss when she entered the kitchen where he was cooking. “Business trip?” She asked, slipping off her coat.

The boys could be heard running around in another room, and their daughter was in her crib, napping.

He sighed. “Sorta. I’ll explain once the kids are in bed, okay?” His eyes met hers and she nodded slightly. “For now, let’s just enjoy dinner.” He smiled lovingly at her, which did nothing to alive her worries.

* * *

Leaning back on your headboard, you had your controller on your lap when your mother walked in. “Yes, mother?” You asked sarcastically, having still not forgiven her from your confrontation the other day.

She sat on the side of your bed and gave you a sad smile. “Can you pause that, please? Five minutes, that’s all I ask.”

You paused it and gave her a ‘what’ look. “Hear to tell me I have 24 hours to get out this time?”

“No, of course not!” She sounded offended. You shrugged, not really caring at that moment. “A-are you high?”

“Maybe.” You replied.

“I can’t believe you!” She looked hurt. “Do you want to go back to jail?!”

You rolled your eyes, unpausing your game, and went back to looking at the screen. “Well, at least I’d be wanted there.” You muttered. “Was there something you wanted?”

Standing up, she moved to your bedroom door. “Your father will be here first thing in the morning.”

Without pausing your game, you stared at her. “You’re joking, right? What, he coming to pick me up and make sure I don’t bother your precious perfect family?” You scoffed.

* * *

Sitting out back with a glass of wine, Gen was gazing at the stars, when he finally told her what had been bothering him. “There’s a file that came across my desk today.” He started, his eyes on his half-empty bottle of beer. She nodded, watching him with love. “Choked on my coffee when I opened it.” He looked over at her, his eyes locking with hers. “It was like a picture of me as a teenager was staring back at me, Gen!” Her eyes went wide, her mouth opening and closing a few times. “I was confused. The coding was weird, and we don’t do juvenile criminal cases. You know that.” She nodded, as their law firm actually represented her company. “Of course, I called up the law firm that’s on the paper work. I had a gut feeling, seeing as he looks just like me, but I pushed it down.” Pausing, he took another swig of his beer, letting Gen take it all in. “Turns out his mother sent it to Hughs as an old friend- and he gave it to me. Priority. It wasn’t a criminal case file. It was paternity. I got patched through to his mother.”

She gently rubbed his back. “Take your time.” Gen breathed, able to read her husband like a book.

“My ex.” He let out a humorless chuckle. “Y/M/N/N picked up.” She sipped her wine, knowing that name. “He’s my kid. I have a 17 year old son, Gen. And, he’s got one hell of a rap sheet.”

“So, the trip?”

He gave her a sad smile. “He lives about 4 hours away, so I’m taking a flight out there to meet him.”

“Is he dangerous?” She asked, worried.

Jared shrugged and shook his head. “There were no really violent offenses on his rap sheet, and his mother said he’s never been a huge fighter.”

“Then how does he have any violent offenses on his record?” She asked, confused.

“Apparently him and his step-father don’t get along. At all. Never have.” He explained. “Alex- his step-father- came home drunk one night. Him and Alex got into it, so Y/N got arrested for shoving Alex, who stumbled, fell, and hit his head. Cried assault.”

Gen looked saddened. “That’s terrible. What, are you planning on just taking him in?” She wasn’t fond of that idea. Simply because of his record, and them not knowing him. Gen wanted to get to know him, he was Jared’s but was scared for her own children.

Jared finished his beer and sat back, one of his hands resting on her calf. “I don’t know. I know I can’t just pretend he doesn’t exist. He’s getting thrown out, apparently. His mother’s pregnant, and his siblings look up to him. She’s scared they’ll take after him. I don’t want to make any choices until I meet him.”

“Did she say why she never told you?”

“We agreed to talk about that face to face.” He let his head hang back. “I’ll only be gone about a day.”

She chewed her lip, thinking. “I think I have an idea. That would work for everyone.” She smiled at her stressed out husband, just wanting to support him.


End file.
